All is Revealed Revised
by hayley-samantha
Summary: Complete! I finally managed to edit my story! Anyway, this is a story where Fred and George die and they find out what a few people think about them.
1. Angelina and Alicia

All is revealed.  
  
Summary: The Weasley twins are dead. Everyone expresses their feelings, as the funeral happens at Hogwarts...  
  
Fred and George tried to get up. Fred asked "What's going on, George?" "I don't know," answered George.  
  
Everyone was crowding round them, some crying, and some laughing, thinking it was a practical joke. The twins could See their mother crying as a man announced through a magical megaphone "I am sorry. It is too late. They have passed away." Fred and George looked at each other. "But if we've passed away, how come we can still see and talk?" asked George. "We must be ghosts."  
  
They saw their body being lifted into a hole in the quidditch pitch, so that the would always be remembered for Quidditch. They followed the whole school into the castle. They followed Angelina and Alicia into the entrance hall, as they said "I always had a huge crush on Fred, and I never got to ask him to the ball again," sobbed Angelina. "Lucky you got to actually go with Fred. I wanted to go with George but I never got the chance," cried Alicia.  
  
George said "Wow, I never knew Alicia felt that way about me." "The things you learn when you're dead." Fred sighed, as they crossed to Gryffindor tower. "Lets go see what everyone else is thinking."  
  
So, what do you think? And I know a lot of people think 'way too short' but that is how I am going to write in this fanfiction. RR! 


	2. The second year admirer, Heather

All is revealed  
  
Chapter two: The little girl.  
  
As Fred and George walked into the common room, they saw a young girl. They recognised her, one of the children who Had wanted his autograph after the Slytherin prank(A/N Look at the bottom of the page). Two girls were beside her, one was comforting her, and one was mocking her. "Oh, come on, Heather. They were a couple of fools who thought it was funny to play pranks. I can't believe you even liked them in the first place." The nasty girl laughed, then walked away. "Cow," muttered George. "Don't mind her, Heather. You admired them, and they were your heroes. They saved your life, remember?" Fred and George recalled the time when they had saved her from the Slytherin's torture. Heather looked right at the spot where the twins were. Suddenly, they put invisibility charms on each other. "I just thought I saw them in the corner, and then they just... faded away." Heather sobbed. "I hope they don't show up again-not that I didn't admire them- but they seem to be making you worse. I wish they had stayed with us. We could do with a laugh with our exams coming up. Well, lets go to bed." "OK Amanda." And the girl called Amanda led the crying Heather up to bed. Fred and George both said together "If only we could pull a prank and cheer her up."  
  
Well RR! A/N Here is the lowdown. I was going to write a further 2 fanfictions based around stuff in this fic. But it seems reality has caught up with me. I am going to write the Slytherin prank thing, with a few more pranks included, but cannot write up an explanation for this fic. It's just something that came to my mind when my friend's rabbit died, and the only thing I could do without crying was read Harry Potter. 


	3. Filch

All is revealed  
  
Fred and George walked past Filch as they were searching the castle for people talking about them. He was striding towards his office, cackling away, and talking to Mrs Norris. "Yes, my sweet, those dratted twins are dead. No more dungbombs, no more banned fanged Frisbees in the halls, oh yes my sweet, we are rid of them for good."  
  
"Charming," exclaimed Fred, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"We can remove that huge file of their antics, no more cleaning up after their mess, and no-one to persuade Peeves to stick Droobles best blowing gum to my shoes!" Fred and George sniggered at that memory. He had been yelling for help in the middle of the Charms corridor, because he was 'stuck to the floor!'.  
  
Filch heard the laughter and whipped around, but since they had put invisibility charms on themselves, he couldn't see them. "They're still here, they're spirit lingers." He muttered to himself, opening the door to his office. "He's lost it," said George. "He's gone mental, it's talking to that cat that's done it."  
  
Please review! Luv Hayley 


	4. Mr and Mrs Weasley

All is Revealed  
  
Chapter four: Mum (and Dad)  
  
The Weasley twins travelled to the Burrow to visit their 'dear old mom'. They came into the sitting room to see their mother crying. "I'm so upset!" Molly cried as she wrung her hands, "How could they do this to us, and the last thing I said to them was that they deserved to go to hell for their pranking , oh Fred, George!" Mr. Weasley came to comfort his wife.  
  
"I'm sad too Molly," he said in a grave tone, "But we must pull ourselves together..."  
  
"PULL MYSELF TOGETHER? I HAVE JUST LOST TWO OF MY SONS, AND I AM TOLD TO PULL MYSELF TOGETHER!"  
  
"I understand, but..."  
  
"NO YOU DON'T! YOU ARE ACTING LIKE THIS IS A SPEEDING FINE! THIS IS THE LOSS OF TWO OF MY SONS AND I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE UPSET!"  
  
Fred and George sighed. "I knew she cared about us really," said Fred. And with that thought in their minds, they slowly drifted up to heaven.  
  
Bit of a lame ending, but I think it fits. I hope you enjoyed this fic. Luv Hayley. 


End file.
